


A Few Simple Moments

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Innocent, M/M, Raijin Days, for once, i love them, poor children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: There were days when they fought constantly, whether Shizuo got pissed over something small or Izaya goaded him into it. But sometimes on very rare occasions (usually when Shinra was absent from school for some reason or another) they reached a sort of truce for a day.Those were the days they would actively seek each other out for companionship. They didn’t speak during these times. Silent acceptance was all they wanted from the other in those moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bad_Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Romance/gifts).



> This.... is just very bittersweet, the most innocent thing I've ever written but I'm very emotional over it. It's a gift for my pal Bad_Romance, her fics are great! Even though, tbh, this is actually super self indulgent. Oh well~ Enjoy it anyway..

There were days when they fought constantly, whether Shizuo got pissed over something small or Izaya goaded him into it. But sometimes on very rare occasions (usually when Shinra was absent from school for some reason or another) they reached a sort of truce for a day.

 

Those were the days they would actively seek each other out for companionship. They didn’t speak during these times. Silent acceptance was all they wanted from the other in those moments.

 

Sometimes Izaya would lay in Shizuo’s lap. He’d trail gentle fingers over Shizuo’s face or through his hair. He always looked so very sad when he did that and Shizuo almost wanted to ask why. He had a feeling he knew the reasons, he was no stranger to self-hate.

 

Other times Shizuo would bury his face in Izaya’s shoulder and Izaya would wrap him in a hug. They understood each other in these moments, they could be gentle with each other. They always went back to the chase the next day but they both knew they had no true hatred between them.

 

It was an inevitable cycle of anger and peace. Neither of them decided when or how it started. They didn’t try to think about it too much, it might ruin it. In those moments Izaya could rest the eternal rush of his mind. He could find a bit of rest and affection, two things that were hard to come by for him. Shizuo could find peace and understanding. They evened each other out in the worst and best ways.

 

Nobody knew who decided to make the first move but suddenly their small moments involved lingering touches and gentle kisses. The first kiss had been a surprise but Izaya’s tears afterward had been an even bigger surprise. Shizuo had patiently wiped them away and broke the rules just once to say

 

“It’s okay.”

 

Izaya had buried his face in Shizuo’s stomach and Shizuo held him through his tears. The very next day Izaya had left a nasty cut on him but a week later had brushed gentle fingers along the scar with a regretful look and pressed a kiss against it.

 

It was always like that, they’d patch each other’s injuries and provide much needed comfort. Over the course of those days Shizuo learned more than Izaya probably thought he did.

 

Izaya couldn’t really control his manipulating any more than Shizuo could control his anger, Shinra somehow pushed Izaya to be a worse person just by his very presence, and Izaya’s parents were utter garbage at being there for their children.

 

For now, they had each other, Shizuo didn’t want to even think of a world in which Izaya wasn’t there to be his sole comfort and his worst enemy. And he liked to think Izaya saw it the same way.

 

He looked down at Izaya, who was napping in his lap, and couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips. It wasn’t love but it was the closest thing to love either of them knew. Right now, all Shizuo could do was hold out hope for the future.

 

He leaned down to press a kiss to Izaya’s forehead. Surely, they deserved at least a few tiny moments of peace. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes as well. He was warm and at peace, he’d enjoy the feeling while it lasted. Shizuo dozed off with the warm weight of Izaya nestled in his lap and a smile on his lips.


End file.
